The Predetor becomes The Prey
by TheDreadCaptain
Summary: The Tau'ri Federaton Space Force (TFSF) Trust of Dust, was exploring a galaxy called Preder by the Anceints, when they came up on an Alien ship with Both Human and Alien survivors. UP FOR ADOPTION!


_**Preder Galaxy, Sector Alpha-one-omega-two, TFSF Trust of Dust, 8:53pm**_

"Ahhhh" yawned Major Jela'c (Tokr'a), the Communications officer, as he streched his arms, His ship was exploring the _Preder Galaxy_ for some time now (one week and three days) he wasnt sure why the Anceints Called it 'Preder' but they did, still a mystary though. Jeal'c was about to sign off and get his night's sleep, when suddenly his screen beeped Samual(Jela'c's host) told Jela'c to straighten up, and so he did. He inspected the screen and then recived the message. The Image showed a larg alien in some sort of armor and an Animalistic face (Imagin a Predetor) Oddly enough the translation matrix kicked in and the message Said "Clan Brothers. Ship Damaged. prey Dead. Crew W-Wounded. Assisstance needed" The rather 'ugly' alien was going to open his mouth when an Explosion Interupted him. And the Transmition cut. Both Samual and Jela'c were weid eyed, since he was the only seinior officer on deck he Commanded "Ensign get us to the source of the desstres call, and give me ship-weid" Ensgin Yokomata nodded "Attention all crew, Seinior Officers Report to the bridge and general qurters!"

Since the Tau'ri Federation (TF) recived Upgraded Anceint hyperdrives it would only take them 5 minutes to get to the other side of the galaxy. "Major, I hope you woak me up because there is analien race that is actualy freindly" Stated Colonel jackcob knees "Unknown sir. We recived a disstres call and are noe Ne-route, ETA 1 minute"

"You know major sometimes I wished we still had Asgard drives, now it only take a minute to get anywere" Said the Colonel seemingly frustated. and just as he finished the ship droped out of hyperspace and was greeted by a debrie field. "Well, thank god you raised sheilds" Congratulated the colonel "Its protocol sir" the colonel just looked at him dead eyed. The _Trust of Dust_ was aproching the center of the field. there seemingly lifeless floated a ship V-shaped ship with razor edges. It was showing obvious signs of Battle.

"Life sgins?" asked Jackcobs the newly arrived Lieutenant Smith the Sensor/Weapons officer "Aye sir, 3 alien Life signs in the Front, and 5 Human life signs in the back. But their life signs are fading, sir"

"Understood, beam a Marine detachment to medbay and then the survivors"

"yes, sir!

 _ **TFSF Trust of Dust, Medical bay**_

Dr. Trantrum was reading her favorite noval _Trek into the stars of wars_ When 8 marines where beamed into her medical bay "Ma'am, we have survivrs Incoming from an Damaged ship be prepared 3 Unknown aliens and Humans"

"Ah, Great!" she said weaving her arms in the air "Ok People! Lets get ready!" he yelled getting the attention of the nurses and minor Doctors. and as everyone got ready the room was filled with flashs and tthen 8 of the beds were covered with bodys 3 bedswith alien bodyas (predetors, un-aromored) and 5 humans in ripped clothing, one of them even wearing fur clothing. "and now the fun begins" said Dr. Trantrum as she began her work

 _ **3 hours later**_

"Colonel, one of the aliens is awake." said Dr. Trantrum over the comms "Understood on my way" The doctor noddedand closed the channel. As the Colonel arrived he saw how to marines pulled out zeltas (Human Zat guns, looks like an M9, only shooting Stronger Ignar rounds) "Woah people" he said as the alien suddenly stood up and grumbeld "Who are you, ooman"

"I am Colonel Jackcob Finder, Commanding officer of the Battleship Tau'ri _Trust of Dust._ Nw the better question is... Who are _you?_ " The alien tilted his head and said "I am supreme un-blooded Healer Jzela'K uon Hak"

"So Mr. Hak, maind telling me what happened and how they are" he said pointing to the humans "They are As'egin"

"Exuse me, what?"

"They are, Trophy, possetion, servants"

"They are slaves" Said the colonel coldly

"I am unfamiliar with that word"

The colonel took out his zelta and stunned the alien "take him and the other aliens to the brig" he then looked at Dr. Trantrum and said "Tell me when the humans wake up"

 _ **30 minutes before Trust of Dust Rescue mission, Yautja Clanship**_

 _ **I**_ t should have been an easy mission. An Aster'k fleet was preparing to move against his clan, and in response his clan had sent their mightiest fleet. The battle didnt last 40 minutes, the Aster'k fleet was outgunned and outclassed. But their numbers where...worring. They destroyed most of the fleet and crippiled the Clanship. During the battle his medical area was getting wounded warriors constantly. Then something happend, the artifical gravity went offline, after that the lights went out and, to top it off, the air started leaking. Jzela uon Hak quickly went unconnsios.

 _ **Present Time, TFSF Trust of Dust**_

"Uh ...Colonel!" yelled Major Sparks s he jogged beside him "I managed to dekrypt the Alien, or should I say, Yautja database, And what I found is... Disturbing." The Colonel looked at him with the mst serious eyes

"Alright,lets hear it"

"So sir, this race is called the Yautja, They are, from their point of view, an Honorbaound race, mutch like the Jaffa, but unlike the Jaffa they go around hunting other race's for entertainment."

"Hold on a minute. Hunting ther race's for...Soprt?"

"Yes, sir"

"Major, get me Homeworld Command as soon as possible, we will need back up"

 **Not every Tau'ri Human is a Daniel Jackson.**


End file.
